


My Dear Successor

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Nines has never had sex and he wants to know what it's like. So, he asks Connor for his help since he's more experienced in the area. He wants to learn from someone he trusts. It goes much better than anticipated.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	My Dear Successor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9/8 (a little late)! I haven't written much at all this year, but I saw [this](https://twitter.com/ohmogu_ra/status/1296490095164510209?s=19) art and needed to write a thing for it. So happy RK1700 day, y'all. I hope you enjoy this bottom Nines content!

“Ah! F-Fuck!” Nines swore, his LED swirling red as Connor continued to pound him from behind. He tightly gripped the sheets, needing to steady his shaking hands.

“Oh? We’ve reached that point?” Connor teased. He squeezed Nines’s hips and leaned in close to his ear, nibbling the shell of it. “It feels that good, Nines?”

“Y-yes,” he whined. He closed his eyes to savor the sensation, his mouth hanging open as he panted loudly. When he’d asked Connor to show him how sex worked, he hadn’t expected it to be quite so stimulating.

“Oh? What’s this?” Connor peered around Nines and smirked. He brought a hand up to Nines’s mouth and gently traced a finger down his bottom lip to his chin. “Leaking analyzing fluid? No… are you drooling, Nines?” 

Nines merely moaned, too caught up in the sensations to answer. When Connor pressed two fingers inside his mouth, he closed it on instinct, sucking on the digits as his system analyzed everything on Connor’s fingers. Not surprisingly, most of his results came back as his own lubrication.

“God, look at you, Nines,” Connor whispered as he continued to slowly take the stronger android apart. “I’ve never seen you like this before.” Nines merely moaned around Connor’s fingers in lieu of asking what he meant. 

“Completely undone and at my mercy,” Connor answered. Nines groaned in reply, his eyes rolling back as Connor’s cock hit his bioprostate. He bent forward, Connor’s fingers slipping out of his mouth, and pressed his ass closer to Connor’s hips.

“Oh. I see how it is.” Connor scoffed and pushed Nines’s jacket up, exposing the long line of his back to him. “You get one cock up your ass and you’re automatically a little cock slut.”

“Con,” Nines gasped, his eyes snapping open. Connor hummed in satisfaction and leaned over Nines’s bare back, his hips stilling much to Nines’s protests.

“You _like it_ when I call you a cock slut, don’t you?” Connor asked knowingly. When Nines didn’t immediately answer, Connor growled and tangled his fingers in Nines’s hair, yanking his head back to make him look up. “ _Don’t you?_ ”

“Yes!” Nines cried, excess analyzing fluid and saliva still dripping out of his mouth. “I do, Connor! I do!”

“Good boy, Nines,” he praised him. “Now, let’s push you over that edge, shall we?”

“Yes, please, Connor,” Nines begged. “Make me cum.” Connor groaned at Nines’s depseration and nodded. He let go of his hair and carded his fingers through to smooth out the strands as best he could.

“No, please,” Nines protested. “Pull my hair. Hold me down. I want it, Con. I want it.”

“Fuck, Nines.” Connor groaned as he stilled Nines’s hips and squeezed tight, leaving pale blue marks where his fingers dug into the synthetic flesh. “God, you’re just gagging for it.”

“Connor, _please,_ ” Nines whimpered.

“Shhhh.” Connor ran his fingers through Nines’s hair again before gripping it tight. Nines hissed and moaned as Connor tilted his head back, exposing his throat. “Let me take care of you, Nines.” Nines nodded as best he could with Connor holding his head back. Connor pressed a tender kiss to Nines’s cheek before pulling back. He held tight to Nines’s hair, his other hand holding onto his waist to hold them both steady. Finally, he pulled back, both of them taking a deep breath of anticipation. Connor waited for Nines to relax before slamming back in.

Nines cried out as Connor fucked him without mercy. He babbled nonsensically, hopefully praising Connor for doing such an amazing job at taking him apart. It was everything he’d wanted and more. Connor growled as Nines continued, so he must have been saying _something_ right. 

“You want to touch yourself, Nines?” Connor asked, his tongue poking out to lick up his exposed neck. “Or do you want me to make you cum?”

“You,” Nines gasped. “You, please, Connor. Make me cum.”

“Whatever you want… _successor,_ ” Connor whispered in Nines’s ear. Nines whimpered and nodded, relinquishing himself to Connor’s whims.

Connor slid his hand up Nines’s back and gently pulled at the collar of his jacket, pulling it down his arms. Nines hummed and slid his arms out of the sleeves as Connor pulled it off completely. He tossed it on the bed, leaning over Nines to gently nibble his ear.

“Turn over for me, Nines,” he whispered softly, making the android beneath him shudder. “I want to see you when you come apart.”

Nines gasped softly and nodded. He carefully pulled away, Connor’s cock slipping out of him. He groaned at the loss but quickly turned over, laying on his back to watch Connor take off his own jacket. He tossed it next to Nines’s and loosened his tie to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He hummed softly as he leaned down to do the same to Nines, only he unbuttoned his shirt completely and pushed it open, exposing his chest to the room.

“Beautiful,” Connor whispered as he leaned in to press kisses to Nines’ stomach, slowly making his way up his chest before kissing his way up his neck. Nines moaned as Connor lavished him with attention, his synth-skin glitching out slightly as Connor started nipping at his neck. He tilted his head back and to the side so Connor could lick, suck, and bite it to his heart’s content. But Connor reached up and touched his chin, making Nines look back up at him, his brows drawn slightly in confusion.

“Beautiful,” Connor repeated just before leaning in for a proper kiss. Nines moaned softly into Connor’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his predecessor’s shoulders, leaning up into him as Connor pressed him against the mattress. He spread his legs for him so Connor could slide between them, whimpering softly when Connor thrust his hips against him, dragging his cock along his own.

“Please,” Nines gasped into Connor’s mouth. “Please, Con. I want you inside me.”

“And I want to be inside you, too,” Connor whispered. He reached between their bodies and grasped his cock, holding it steady as he slowly pushed inside Nines. They both groaned at the feeling as Connor slid right in, meeting no resistance. He immediately began thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace, capturing Nines’s lips in a tender kiss.

They rocked together, hands wandering and grasping everything they could. Connor preferred to cradle Nines’s face in his hands as they kissed, whereas Nines’s hands couldn’t stop touching every available surface of Connor’s skin. He didn’t know what he preferred most: sliding his hands up Connor’s stomach and causing him to shudder or raking his nails down Connor’s back and making his hips stutter in their thrusting. It was amplified whenever he squeezed around Connor’s cock, squeezing a long moan out of him every time.

“Nines,” Connor gasped into his mouth. “Fuck, Nines. Keep doing that,” he demanded. “Just like that, Nines.”

Nines now knew what his preferred area was. He smiled against Connor’s lips and squeezed rhythmically around him and raked his nails up and down Connor’s back. Connor sat up long enough to completely unbutton his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, his tie going with it. As soon as he was naked (apart from his socks and garters) he leaned back over Nines and kissed him deeply, his hips working faster and faster to bring them to their climaxes. Nines wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulders and dug his nails into the thick flesh, making Connor groan into the kiss.

“Don’t stop, Nines,” Connor whimpered just as Nines said, “Fuck, Con, I’m so close.”

Nines’s words spurred Connor on faster, their skin slapping together as Connor drew out breathy moans from Nines. He reached between them and grasped Nines’s cock, stroking him off in time with his thrusts.

“ _ Oh! _ ” Nines cried out, his back arching to push his cock deeper through Connor’s fist. Connor grinned smugly when he saw Nines’s LED shift back to red after having mellowed out to yellow during their lovemaking. “Yes, Connor, yes! Touch me!  _ Fuck! _ I’m gonna cum!”

“That’s it, Nines,” Connor grunted in encouragement, his own LED a vibrant red. “Let go. Let go on my cock. Cum for me. I want to see you cum for me.”

“ _ Connor, _ ” Nines whined, his systems warning him of an impending system crash. He ignored all the warnings as he felt himself reaching that peak, allowing himself to fall over that edge.

“Oh! Oh, I’m cumming! I’m cumming, Con!” he cried out in warning before he came over his own stomach and Connor’s hand. His eyes rolled back in his head, feeling his cock pulse in Connor’s grip as he came. He gasped when he felt Connor cum inside him, causing his LED to burn white hot before shutting off completely, his system forced into a mini reboot. He froze as his systems came back online, his ass clenching around Connor’s cock, trapping it and his cum inside.

“Fuck, Nines,” Connor whispered, gasping for breath. “Fuck, you were amazing.” He gently kissed his face as Nines came back online, his LED a bright red. “Everything alright on your end?”

“Mmm. Fine,” he hummed. He turned his head to capture Connor’s lips in a soft kiss and moaned softly as his predecessor’s fingers ran through his hair. “Thank you, Connor.”

“You’re very welcome, Nines.” Connor placed one final kiss to his lips before pulling away, but he didn’t pull out yet. “Was it everything you’d hoped it would be?”

“Mmm. And more so,” he assured him. “I loved every moment.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He ran his hand down Nines’s chest and stomach and squeezed his hips one final time before pulling his cock out. Nines hissed slightly from the burn, but as soon as Connor’s cock was out he relaxed. It felt strange being empty after being so full.

“Can we do this again sometime?” he asked as he gazed up at Connor. Connor couldn’t help but laugh and nodded. He crawled over Nines and slowly ran his hands up his stomach, grinning menacingly. Nines opened his mouth to ask what Connor was planning, but Connor dove down and began cleaning his stomach of his own cum before he could utter a sound. He gasped instead and reached out to tangle his fingers in Connor’s hair, his insides and outsides fluttering as Connor cleaned him up.

“We can do this whenever and as often as you like, Nines,” Connor purred once he was finished. He looked up at Nines and licked his lips, smirking at the debauched look on his successor’s face. “And maybe sometime you can return the favor.”

“I’d love to, Con.” He tugged Connor up by his hair to seal the deal with a kiss, humming against Connor’s lips as they held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tearstainedash) and [tumblr](https://tearstainedashes.tumblr.com), though I'm much more active on twitter.


End file.
